Wicked Game
by effyLove
Summary: Summary:EPOV DE SWEET NAUGHTY GIRL! … El juego ha comenzado. ¿te atrevez a jugarlo? La locura y la lujuría van de la mano.


**Los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual y tematica fuerte**

**Si no te gustan estos temas SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

Summary:EPOV DE SWEET NAUGHTY GIRL! … El juego ha comenzado. ¿te atrevez a jugarlo? La locura y la lujuría van de la mano.

* * *

Miraba el fuego, las llamas consumían con lentitud los leños de madera. ¿Para qué demonios necesito una chimeneá en estos momentos?...no lo sé, me agrada el maldito fuego.

Tomé un tragó mas de mi tercer wisky, iba a necesitar mas de una botella para aguatar la jodida charada de esta noche, la hipocresía y las miradas condesendientes hacía mi persona.

Y no es qué me importará la manera en la qué las personas me mirarán o lo qué pensaban de mi, no eso no era lo qué me molestaba…

Me molestaba no poder mandarlos al infierno y poder ser su maldito verdugo… por qué eso y más se merecen…

Cerré los ojos soltando un gran suspiró, recargandomé completamente en el sillón, me sentía como una bomba de tiempo apuntó de estallar.

Por años he estado acostumbrado a cierta deliciosa y muy jodida manera de vivir la vida y claró pudé haber continuado viviendo en Londres ó finalmente hacer de mi hermosa residencia en París mi lugar permanente…pero no tenía asuntos de suma importancia qué concretar…ademas sabía qué iba a divertirme mucho, mucho aquí.

Ya una vez me habían obligado a dejarlo todo…pero esta vez no sería yo quién jodidamente sé fuera.

_El me las iba a pagar._

Oh, si cada una de ellas, sé las he estado guardando y al fin llegó su hora.

Escuché la puerta de mi habitación ser abierta con cuidado no queriendo hacer ruido, despues pudé escuchar a la perfección la puerta siendo cerrada y unos ligeros pasos dirigiendosé hacía mi.

Aun con los ojos cerrados sabía de quien se trataba…_qué comienzé la venganza._

Fingí estar dormido profundamente soltandó un suspiró y acomodandome en la silla simulando a la perfección.

Sentí una ligera caricía en mi rostro, mi cabello, mi naríz, mis parpados. El calor de su cuerpo acercandosé más y más a mi…sentí un suspiró en mi labios.

_¿Acasó podía ser mas facíl? No me lo estaba haciendo divertido…aun qué lo divertido vendría despues._

—Edward—susurró bajito seguido de otro suspiró, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello con suavidad.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud y clavé mi mirada en la suya, ella sonrió inocentemente pero en sus ojos podía mirar la lujuría, lo prohibido…

Y eso era lo único qué lo hacía interesante, la jodida prohibición y la deliciosa venganzá qué tenía planeada, lo mejor de todo esto es qué ella como siempre siendo la idiota enferma qué recuerdo qué es, me estaba poniendo las cosas demasiado faciles…

Sonreí torcidamente. —Heidi—dijé en voz baja y seductora haciendo qué su sonrisa creciera.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi no perdiendo el tiempo, sus labios chocaron contra los miós en un beso hambriento por su parte ya qué yo particularmente encontraba esto aburrido.

Necesitaba acción de verdad pero este no era el jodido momento, ademas ella ya no me gustaba como antes, aun qué realemente jamas me gustó _demasiado._

Fue un simple entrenamiento…qué me costó muy caro.

—Maldita seá te extrañé, ¿tú me extrañaste hermoso? —gimió levantandosé el vestido dejando al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Yo solo quería rodar mis ojos antes su estupidez. —Si Heidi lo hice—dijé con voz monotoná mientras ella besaba mi cuello y tomaba mis manos entre las suyas para ponerlas sobre sus muslos insitandome a tocarla.

Hmm piernas suves y cremosas, probablemente ya este húmeda…no, no tenía ganas de hacer el trabajo.

La separé de mi con brusquedad, ella me miraba confundia asi qué mirandola a los ojos mis manos fueron directo a mi cinturón el cual desabroché seguido por el botón y la cremallera, el entendimiento se reflejo en su rostro haciendo qué lamiera sus labios.

Una vez qué mi miembro erecto estuvó libre lo tomé con mi mano derecha, lo acaricie suavemente sin aparta mis ojos de los de ella, incitandola, seduciendola, controlandola.

Ella lo miraba fijamente mordiendo sus labios _¿Por qué demonios no hacía lo qué tenía qué hacer?_

Me estaba fastidiando su idiota actitud asi qué me incorporé un poco en el sillón y la tomé de los cabellos haciendo qué se incara frente a mi, ella soltó un gemido de dolor pero realmente poco me importaba.

—Haz lo tuyo zorra—gruñí haciendola gemir por mis palabras.

Metió mi enorme miembro dentro de su húmeda y caliente boca, la empuje hasta sentir mi miembro completamente adentró.

—Hazlo duró y rápido, no tengo tú tiempo.

Ella saco mi miembro de su boca y me miro atravez de sus pestañas tratando de parecer seductora. —Si, señor—gimió y metió mi miembro hasta el fondo nuevamente.

Solté su cabello y me recargué en el sillón cerrando los ojos, la zorra gemía entorno a mi, disfrutandome incluso más de lo qué yo estaba disfrutando.

_Esta sería una larga noche…_

_._

_._

_._

Heidi estaba acomodandosé la ropa interior mientras yo abrochaba mi camisa, había terminado por follarmela duró, de otra manera no me hubiera venido.

—Fue maravilloso como siempre…realmente te extrañé no tienes idea de cuanto. Y-yo lo si-siento por todo lo qué pa-paso—oh no eso si qué no. En parte fue su culpa y ya me las pagaría pero en este momento no estaba para sus "arrepentimientos."

—Callaté Heidi, no me interesa lo qué tengas qué decir—dije secamente.

Ella bajo la mirada, evidentemente sé sentía triste y si, eso era lo qué quería.

_Sufré zorra de quinta._

—Largaté ya, no quiero qué te encuentren aquí, comprenderas qué ya no quiero mas "malos entendidos" con mi familia por tú culpa.

Ella sé paro frente a mi y me miró con lagrimas en los ojos. _Absurdo._

No me convenía alejarla la necesitaba de mi lado aun qué eso significara ser algo "cariñoso" con ella.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé rudamente, ella se apretó a mi cuerpo gimiendo tenuemente, mi lengua masajeaba la suya mientras acariciaba rudamente las curvas de su cuerpo.

—Lamento interrumpir este "emotivo" momento, pero la abuela nos necesita en la sala ahora—inmediatamente me separé de ella y miré a Rosalie qué se encontraba en la puerta de mi habitación claramente muy molesta.

Heidi le sonrió socarronamente y camino hacía la puerta. —Claro primita, los veo abajo—dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Rosalie cerró la puerta azotandola, perfecto aquí viene el drama.

—¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa Edward? Por culpa de esa zorra y de…—en ese momento la interrumpí, mi linda hermanita menor no iba a tratar a su lindo hermano mayor de esa manera.

—Ven aquí pequeña Rosalie—le dije en un tono tranquilo haciendole en gesto con la mano mientras sonreía.

Ella bufó, pero aun asi camino hasta quedar frente a mi.

—Ok, ya estoy aquí . Ahora ¿me puedes explicar qué jodidos te pasa? —gruño.

_Gran error pequeña hermanita._

La tomé fuertemente de los brazos y la estampé contra la pared mas cercana, ella sé veía asustada, muy asustada. Justo lo qué yo quería.

Presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo, mi rostro a escasos centimetros del suyo. —Escuchamé bien _hermanita_—susurré a centimetros de sus labios—mantenté fuera de mis asuntos y mas te vale qué no me vuelvas hablar de esa manera, preciosa—dije rozando nuestros labios tenuemente, podía sentir su cuerpo temblando tenuemente por el miedo.

Sonreí.

Rosalie era realmente hermosa y con el pasó de los años su cuerpo se había desarrolladon _muy bien._

Pero no, por mas pervertido qué fuese jamas la tocaría. _Jamas._

Solo me gustaba divertirme con ella, asustarla y lo qué más amaba es qué a pesar del horror en y el coraje en su mirada, claramente podía ver un poco de deseo en ella.

_Ser un jodido enfermo viene de famila despues de todo._

—Ed-Edwar sueltamé, so-somos hermanos…n-no hagas es-estas cosas—dijo en un susurró.

Acaricié sus labios suavemente con los miós. —Lo sé hermanita, sabes qué te quiero como a nadie y qué me gusta _sentirte_ cercá de mi, no estamos haciendo nada malo—dije en un tono seductor.

—¡Edward! De-dejame ¡ya! —comenzó a morverse tratando de soltarsé de mi agarré cosa qué por supuesto no iba a permitir.

—Shs pequeña, tranquila confía en mi, sabes qué jamas haría nada para lastimarte…siempre y cuando no te metas en lo qué no te importa—esto último lo dijé en un tono sombrió apretandola mas a mi cuerpo.

—¡No! No lo haré…pero por favor dejamé ir Edward—suplicó angustiada.

_Mierda Rose, no supliques…_

No tenía idea de lo qué me prendía una mujer suplicando.

Inmediatamente la solté y ella practicamente corrió hacía la puerta. —Edward… te quiero mucho hermano…simplemente no juegues de esa manera conmigo—dijo con un hilo de voz sin mirarme a los ojos. —No arruines nuestra relación…tú no eres peligroso para mi…realmente quiero seguir creyendo eso. —dijo y finalmente se fue.

Si, sabía qué tenía razón…pero ¡demonios! Era divertido, ademas nunca llegaría a nada mas con ella.

Tomé mi sacó y me lo pusé, antes de salir de la habitación tomé un último trago de wisky.

_Cuatro y siguen contando…_

_._

_._

—Por favor hijo, necesito qué te comportes. Sé qué ya eres todo un hombre ahora y qué el pasado es el pasado, pero sabes qué muchas personas no piensan asi y aun qué todo mundo preferíe ignorar lo qué pasó, eso no evitara los malos comentarios hacía a ti…esta es tú oportunidad para demostrar qué ahora eres un hombre responsable, un hombre de bien—dijo mi madre Esme en un tono preocupado mientras trataba de peinar mi cabello como si tuviera jodidos seis años o algo asi.

_¿Un hombre de bien?_

A Esme le gusta soñar.

—Puedes por favor dejar de preocuparte, no voy hacer nada malo, ademas Jasper Hale esta aquí, llegó ayer y asistirá a la cena asi qué no tienes qué preocuparte, el y yo sabemos divertirnos sin problemas—dije como si nada, como si fuera la cosa mas simple y normal del mundo.

Esme abrió los ojos como platos. —¡¿Jasper Hale? —chilló.

Estuvé apuntó de rodar los ojos pero me contuvé. —Si madre, Jasper ha decidido venir una temporada, de hecho dará clases conmigo…sabes qué siempre le ha gustado la historia, las guerra civil y esas cosas, asi qué dará una clase de historia y una de ética, ya sabes qué el es ahora todo un abogado—le dije tranquilamente mientras despeinaba mi cabello.

—Dios mio—le escuché murmurar pero la ignoré, sabía qué tenía motivos para estar preocupada despues de todo…

—Podemos irnos ya—dijo Rosalie aburrida.

—Si hija solo estamos esperando a tu prima Heidi, al parecer quizó cambiarsé el vestido—dijo mi madre rodando los ojos.

—¿Cómo qué a cambiarsé el vestido? ¡ella tiene mas vestidos de gala aquí! —gritó Rosalie.

—Obviamente querida, mi hija pasá mucho tiempo en esta casa con la abuela Gisselle y aquí hay muchos eventos sociales importantes—dijo mi odiosa tía Dydime.

—Genial—dijo Rosalie sarcasticamente ganadosé una fea mirada de parte de la tía.

Estabamos en los Hamptons en la casa de verano de la abuela, aun qué realmente la casa era de la familia Cullen-Vulturi.

El abuelo había fallecido hace un año y desde qué eso ocurrió todos tratan de pasar mas tiempo con la abuela pues según sé ella se siente muy sola.

_Como si me importará._

Heidi bajó las escaleras enfundada en un vestido negro sin tirantes, se amoldaba a la perfección a sus curvas.

—Estoy lista—dijo sonriendome coquetamente.

Esme inmediatamente me agarró del brazo y me arrastro fuera de la casa. —No dejes qué se te acerqué por favor, afortunadamente Demetri no irá a la cena si no ya estaría hecho una fiera por la estupida sonrisita insinuante qué te lanzó esa zorra, esta mas qué claró qué…

—Basta con eso mamá y no te preocupes ¿si? No dejaré qué se me acerqué y yo no me acercaré a ella—le dijé con cansanció.

—Ok hijo confió en ti.

El camino a la cena de beneficencia de los Newton fue rapido y sin comentarios, yo me fui en mi auto con Rosalie y mi madre, mientras Heidi, la abuela y Didyme sé fueron en el auto de la abuela con el chofer.

Carlisle osea mi padre y Marco osea mi tió y padre de Heidi no sé encontraban en la ciudad debido a un viaje de negocios mientras qué el tio Aro y la tia Sulpicia estaban de vacaciones en los Alpes.

Afortunadamente Demetri sé encontraba en el mismo viaje de negocios a petición de mi tio Marco, el era mi primo hijo de mi tio Cayo, el cual falleció en un accidente muy extraño junto con su esposa cuando el apenas tenía cinco años.

Inmediatamente Marco lo acogió en su casa y lo trató como un hijo más ya qué despues de tener a Heidi la tia Didyme ya no pudé embarazarsé mas y el siempre quizo un hijo varon.

Ese era el motivo por el cual yo estaba vestido de etiqueta, iba en representación de los hombres de la familia ya qué las jodidas mujeres osea mi estupida abuela y la tia Didyme quería asistir a la jodida cena y al parecer era inapropiado qué ningun hombre de la familia hiciera su acto de presecia.

Yo estaba seguró qué hubiera sido preferible para muchos presindir de mi asistencia, pero ya no podía hacer nada mas, habíamos llegado.

Tomé del brazo a mi madre y a mi hermana, estabamos por entrar cuando la voz de Didyme me detuvó. —Edward, creo qué deberías entrar con tú abuela ¿Cómo sé te ocurré dejarla entrar sola? —dijó con fingída amabilidad.

Eso es lo qué mas me jodía, sabía qué ella me odiaba, despues del jodido "escandalo" no era para menos, asi qué odiaba qué todos hiceran como si nada hubiera pasado…si me decían enfermo antes ahora puedo decir qué es hereditario.

Rosalie sé soltó de mi agarré inmediatamente. —No discutas Edward—susurró.

La abuela camino hasta llegar a mi lado pasando su brazo por el mio. —Vamos hijo—dijo sonriendome.

_._

_._

_._

Todo era una jodida mierda de hipocresia, todos me sonreían falsamente, las jodidas zorras qué conocía del colegio sé me lanzaban como perras en celo y la estupida de Heidi parecía me sombra.

Caminé rapidamente hacía el jardín, estaba completamente desierto y yo necesitaba algo de espacio, una vez qué llegué ahí me senté en una alejada banca atrás de un árbol y prendí un cigarrillo.

—¡Hey! Hermano ¿de quien te escondes?—inmediatamente reconocí la voz de Jasper, lo miré mientras salía detrás de unos arbustos, claramente pudé ver a una mujer saliendo del mismo lugar y caminando apresuradamente hacía el interior del salón.

—Jasper, esto es una jodida mierda— le dije una vez qué se acercó a mi—y me escondó de todas las jodidas zorras.

El sé rió.—Ni qué lo digas, parece la jodida preparatoria, en la entrada me encontré a mi zorra de aquellos tiempos, ya sabes Maria—dijo riendo—practicamente me rogo qué la follara.

—¿Y lo hiciste? —dijé burlonamente, era obvio qué lo había hecho. —Claro hermano, estamos hablando de sexo…tiene muy buen culo y es pequeñita como me gustan—dijo divertido.

—Hmmm interesante…yo me follé a Heidi—dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Excelente hermano, significa qué todo será mas facíl…

—Si hermano, lo será…si qué lo será—dije totalmente convencido.

—Esto es como en los viejos tiempos—dijo Jasper prendiendo un cigarrillo—Demitri nos las va a pagar—dijo sombriamente.

—¡Joder! Claro qué lo hara, pero debemos ser inteligentes y actuar con "prudencia" —no podíamos quedar al descubierto, esta vez no saldríamos involucrados.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo Edward será lento pero seguro. Emmett ya viene probablemente este aquí la proxima semana.

Las cosas estaba saliendo mejor de lo qué pensaba, ahora solo faltaba…

—¡Por Dios Jane, es tú primo! —fui interrumpido de mis pensamientos por una dulce voz.

—¿Por qué siempre dices lo mismo? —contestó otra voz femenina.

—¡Por qué siempre lo haces Jane! —gritó esa dulce voz.

Jasper y yo nos miramos intrigados, me levanté de la banca y miré al otro lado del árbol, podía ver a una chica rubia platinada, era delgada, usaba un vestido negro brilloso, a la otra chica no podía verla.

—Viste a James…jodida Victoria lo persigue por todos lados—dijó la rubia en tomo acído despues de prender un cigarrillo.

—Lo sé—contestó la dulce voz.

—Oh vamos Bella, no te deprimas por ese jodido idiota no vale la pena, ni ella ni el. Tú eres mucha mujer para James—dijo la rubia enojada.

En ese momento una hermosa chica apareció ante mis ojos…

_Joder_

Estaba buenisima, demasiado cogible para su propio bien, su cinturita, sus pechos apretados casi saliendose del vestidito blanco qué llevaba puesto…

_Hmm qué rico sería coger esos pechos._

Lo mejor de todo es qué tenía un aire de inocencia, era una niña comenzando a ser mujer…y eso me encantaba, quería estar dentro de su cuerpecito… realmente sé veía riquisima y tenía la cara de una muñequita.

—No me importa Jane, simplemente—suspiró—no me gusta verlos juntos, eso es todo—dijo con su dulce vocesita triste.

—¿Sabes algo Bella? Creo qué necesitas follar, eso te quitaría todo el estress—dijo la rubia.

_Oh si pequeña yo te lo haría riquisimo…_

—No jodas Jane, no necesito nada…ok tal vez un trago o dos, es qué estoy cansada de todo esto, yo no quería venir pero mi _querida_ madrastra me obligó, según ella debo de pasar tiempo con la "familia." Mi única familia son Charlie y Renee, no ella y su jodida hija—dijo esa hermosura enojada.

_La quería ya mismo…_

—Bella, ignorá todo idiota eso es lo qué debes de hacer…mira faltan dos semanas para entrar al jodido instituto, sabes qué va a estar super pesado con eso de los nuevos profesores y todas las jodidas tareas, asi qué disfrutemos los últimos dias de vacaciones…y en serio Bella necesitas follar, tal vez Mike—dijo lo último riendo.

—¡No! Qué asco Jane, no cogería con Mike nunca, tú sabes qué solo he estado con James…y si alguna vez tengo sexo casual va a ser con alguien qué valga la pena, con todo un hombre.

_Si preciosa y yo seré ese hombre tenlo por seguro._

La rubia rodó los ojos—Ok Bella como tú digas, ahora entremos y vamos a robarnos una botella, quedaté en mi casa esta noche no estaré con Alec asi qué podemos embriagarnos en mi habitación para qué olvides tus penas—dijo tomandola de las manos.

—Ok Jane, realmente lo necestito.

Ambas se fueron, las seguí mirando hasta qué entrarón al salón.

—Quiero a esa _niña _en mi cama—le dije a Jasper.

El se rió fuerte. —Perfecto hermano, encontraté a tú victima, por qué por si no te diste cuenta hablaron sobre el instituto y sobre profesores nuevos y ya qué pertencen a esta jodida elite estoy seguró de qué hablan de _tú_ colegio—una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Esto era jodidamente genial.

.

.

.

No volví a ver a esa preciosidad el resto de la noche, lo único qué sabía es qué su nombre era Bella y qué estaba jodiamente deliciosa, no podía sacarmela de mente pero sé qué pronto la tendría entre mis brazos eso era seguro, si no iba al colegio, averiguaria quien es y la conquistaría sé qué no sería dificíl dar con ella.

Ella se veía tan linda y fragíl y como probablemente sea la tipica niña buena sé qué no podría follarla como a mi me gusta…bueno en un principio, ya despues la iría_ entrenando…_

Le dije a mi madre qué estaba algo indispuesto, le dí las llaves de mi auto y le dije qué me iría con Jasper, ella rapidamente entendió el mensaje y no protestó.

Ibamos en el auto de camino al bar al qué siempre ibamos en nuestros años de adolescencia cuando veníamos a los Hamptons, al llegar pedimos unos tragos y de inmediato nos dieron nuestra mesa habitual, obviamente no habían olvidado quienes somos y como nos gustan las cosas.

Jasper me contaba sobre sus últimas _sesiones_ en las cuales Emmett había sido participé, el idiota estaba siendo muy grafico por lo cual me estaba calentando y mucho.

—Joder Jasper, antes no la partieron en dos—dijé metido en la platica.

—Pues casi hermano, practicamente la dejamos inconciente—dijo riendo.

—Necesito acción de verdad, el sexo vainilla me aburré—dijé molestó, mi última cogida no había sido muy memorable qué digamos.

—No te preocupes hermano recueda tiempo al tiempo—claró el lo dice por qué ya tuvó mas que suficiente.

—Conformaté con una zorra o dos—dijo como si nada.

—¿Edward? —dijo una voz femenina algo conocida, me volteé para poder mirarla…

—Irina, cuanto tiempo—dijé levantandomé de mi asiento para abrazarla y darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios…total necesitaba "descargarme" y esta era mi oportunidad para una follada digna.

—Lo mismo digo Edward, desapareciste sin mas, pensé qué no volvería a verte—dijo acariciando mi pecho.

—Lo siento nena, asuntos familiares y la universidad, ya no pudé despedirme de ti…pero ¿puedo hacer algo para remediarlo? —dije seductoramente restregando mi creciente erección en ella.

—Si—gimió—eres directo—dijo sonriendo.

—Siempre lo fui nena—dije besando su cuello.

—¿Vamos afuera? —maulló.

—Vamos—miré a Jasper quien me dio una enorme sonrisa, arrastré a Irina fuera del bar hasta el estacionamiento, estaba muy oscuro y afortunadamente el auto de Jasper estaba hasta el fondo practicamente ni se veía.

Una vez ahí la levanté y la senté sobré el capó del auto y la besé su cuello con ansias mientras bajaba los tirantes de su blusa.

—Ed-Edward, aquí nos pu-puede ver—gimió mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

—Nadie nos verá Irina, esta muy oscura ademas me gustan asi, es exitante—dijé acariciando sus pechos sobre el sujetador el cual me estaba hartando, asi qué rapidamente le quité la blusa y el sujetador, antes de qué pudiera quejarsé le quité su minifalda junto con sus bragas dejandola completamente desnuda sobre el auto, en pleno estacionamiento.

Justo la acción qué necesitaba.

—Mierda Edward como puedes…—dijo pero inmediatamente la callé, tomé su cabelló en un puño y la besé apasionadamente mordiendo sus labios.

—Sabes qué te gusta estar expuesta zorrita, pero no te preocupes seré rápido—dijé.

Ella llevó sus manos a mi cinturón, lo desabrochó con maestría y en menos de cinco segundos ya tenía mi miembro en sus manos.

—Cogemé ya—gimió.

No dije nada mas, saqué un condón del bolsillo de mi pantalon, me lo pusé y la embestí con fuerza.

Comencé a moverme lentamente, torturandola mientras devoraba sus pechos con la misma lentitud.

—Más duró Edward, necesito mas—gimió.

—Voy a darte tan duró qué vas a gritar como nunca cuando te corras—gruñí y comencé a moverme realmente.

Irina gimió mientras envolvía sus piernas en mi cintura acercandomé mas a ella, la fuerza de mis empujes hacía chocar su cuerpo de arriba abajo sobre el capo del coche dondé estaba sentada, sé resbalaba con facilidad gracias a sus propios jugos.

—Edward…—chilló retorciendosé de placer, mis manos agarraban su traseró mientras devoraba su pezones con fuerza.

Saqué de su coño toda mi polla y luego empujé en ella de golpé haciendola chillar de placer.

—¡Damé más, solo damé más!—gritaba como loca.

Yo me movía dentro de ella con fuerza, a Irina le gustaba duró, siempre fue asi.

—Follamé más duro Edward—es lo qué me encantaba de esta mujer, se volvía completamente loca y no le importaba de qué manera la tratará.

Mientras la penetraba mordí uno de sus pezones haciendola retorcerse. —¡Estoy tan cerca! —gritó, yo no estaba cerca ni de lejos.

—¿Las importa si me uno?—Jasper salió de entre la oscuridad con una sonrisa lasciva.

Irina sé tensó en mis brazos y paró de gritar, tal vez no estaba deacuerdo pero no me importaba, quería acción de verdad y esto cada vez sé ponía mejor.

—Adelanté hermano—dije apretando mas a Irina contra mi cuerpo.

—Ed-Edward yo-yo no sé si…—Irina comenzó a removersé entre mis brazos.

—Callaté Irina, lo vas a disfrutar y lo sabes—le dijé en un tono bajo y peligroso.

La apreté mas contra mi cuerpo separandola del capó del auto, Jasper sé colocó justo atrás de ella.

Ambos comenzamos a manosear su cuerpo, yo aun seguía enterrado en ella pero no me movía, no lo haría hasta qué Jasper estuviera dentró de ella.

Besabá sus labios con hambre mientras Jasper tironeaba de sus pezones con fuerza, haciendo qué la zorra gimiera con ganas.

—No qué no querías—le dije riendo.

—¿Ahora quieres más? —dijó Jasper besando sú cuello.

Jasper sé desabrocho el pantalon y lo bajó junto con sus boxer, comenzó a restregarsé contran Irina, vi claramente como acariciaba su traseró.

—¿Me quieres follando tú trasero mientras Edward te lo hace por delante? —preguntó tentando su estrecha entrada.

—Si, si quiero—gimió.

—Eso es todo lo qué quería saber—dijo Jasper apretando sus pechos mientras yo la empujaba contra el.

—Inclinala hacía adelante Edward, necesito acceso.

Hice lo qué me pidio, el comenzó a penetrar con un dedo su ano, haciendo qué Irina sé tensará y gimiera un poco.

—¿Me quieres enterrado en tú trasero? —gruño Jasper penetrandola con su dedo furiosamente.

—Tomalá ya hombre. Ella esta tan caliente por dentro, sé siente tan bien—dijé impaciente.

—Relajaté, vamos a darte mucho placer te lo aseguró—susurró Jasper en su oido y lo besó suavemente.

Jasper y yo sabíamos muy bien como satisfacer a una mujer, Irina era muy afortunada.

—Yo-yo nunca he he-hecho estooo—gimió.

—¿Nunca has tenido dos hombres a la vez? ¿ni has sido follada por el traseró? —le dijé mientras Jasper sacó sus dedos. —Entonces disfrutalo y relajaté, te va a encantar.

Jasper sé acomodó su miembro erecto en la entrada de su ano y comenzó a penetrarla.

—¡Ayyy! duelee—lloriqueó apretando mis hombros.

—Relajaté, solo piensa en lo bien qué se sentirá despues—dijo Jasper—empujala hacía mi Edward.

Asi lo hice, la fui empujando hasta qué estuvo completamente dentró de ella, sé sentía jodidamente delicioso, ella estaba apretadisima debido a qué ambos estabamos dentró de ella, era el jodido cielo.

Irina sé retorciá de placer mientras la penetrabamos sincronisadamente, sus ojos estaba firmemente cerrados y de sus labios solo salían gemidos y pequeños grititos.

—¿Quieres correrte? —gruñí.

—Si, por favor si, necesito correrme—lloriqueó.

_Ella lo pidió._

Mis labios capturaron uno de sus pezones el cual comencé a torturar, Jasper acariciaba el otro mientras la jodiamos duró.

—Eres una zorra—gruñí.

—Estas delciosa nena—gemía Jasper.

—¡Mierda! ¡siiiiii! —chilló y se vino muy, muy duró. Su ano y su vagina sé contraían con fuerza llevandomé al orgasmo seguido por el de Jasper.

Dé eso es lo qué estaba hablando, esto era acción de verdad.

Irina sé desplomo en mis brazos temblando, solo balbuceaba incoherencias, estaba practicamente inconciente.

Salí de ella con cuidado sosteniendola en mis brazos, la atrajé a mi cuerpo para qué Jasper pudiera salirse de ella.

Irina sé acurrucó en mis brazos y bueno yo sé lo permití, total me la había cogido bien rico asi qué sé lo merecía.

Una vez qué su respiración sé normaliso le di un pequeño beso en los labios y la ayude a vestirse, despues subí mis pantalones y acomodé mi ropa, Jasper ya estaba vestido.

—Gracias…chicos—dijó en un murmullo sin mirarnos a los ojos.

Jasper sé acercó a ella, tomó su mano y la besó. —Fue todo un _placer_ señorita—dijo haciendo qué Irina sé sonrojara.

A ella le gustaba el buen sexo, no era el tipo de chica qué sé sonrojará con facilidad pero debido a qué esta era su primera vez era comprensible.

—Nos vemos luego Irina, fue todo un gusto volver a verte—le sonreí torcidamente y besé su mejilla.

—Llamamé cualquier cosa—me dijo quedito y sé fue.

Suspiré satisfecho y me recargué en el auto, Jasper me ofreció un cigarrillo qué con gusto tomé. —¿Estuvó rico no? —le pregunté a Jasper.

—Si, hermano estuvó delicioso…aun qué mañana tendré qué llevar a lavar el auto—dijo riendosé.

—Ya me hacía falta algo asi, aun qué aun tengo ganas de algo _más_, ya sabes de lo qué habló.

—Mierda Edward, eres insaciable hermano, acabas de follar—dijo Jasper sorprendido.

—No es eso hermano, simplemente tengo ganas de alguien más—quería hacer algo _más_ con _ella._

—¿Todavía estas pensando en la niñita esa?...cuidado hermano, no vaya a pasar lo de…—inmediatamente lo interrumí. —Ni lo menciones Jasper, ni lo menciones—gruñí.

Jasper suspiró. —Solo llevatelo con calma, si es qué llegas a volver a verla…—Voy a volver a verla—le dije con seguridad.

—Ok, cuando la vuelvas a ver…no te claves hermano, hay muchas otras…—dijó con seriedad.

—No te preocupes Jasper, no volverá a ocurrir.

_Esperó qué sea asi…._

_._

_._

_._

Dos semanas pasarón con rapidez.

Me encontraba camino al colegio ya qué hoy empezaban las clases y mi jodido trabajo.

_Todo sea por quedarme con el colegio y por vengarme._

Pensaba una y otra vez.

Yo odiaba a los jodidos profesores en mis tiempos ahí y los trataba como sé me daba mi puta gana, afortunadamente siendo el sobrino favorito del rector ninguno de ellos podía quejarsé, yo hacía lo qué quería con ellos.

Aun asi estaba emocionado por varias razones…y tenía muchos asuntos qué atender.

Mi tió Aro aun sé encontraba de vacaciones y no volvería en una semana más, Billy Black estaba a cargó esas fueron sus palabras especificas, el maldito aun no confiaba en mi, pero yo me volvería a ganar su confianza…ese era uno de los motivos por el cual estaba haciendo esto.

Llegué y fui de inmediato hacía las oficinas, yo tenía una designada solo debía preguntarle a la "adorable"señora Cope cual era. Jasper no llegaría hasta despues del segundo periodo, al parecer tenía una sorpresa para mi o algo asi.

Al caminar por los pasillos muchos sé detenían a verme y más de uno me reconoció, despues de todo yo era una leyenda en este jodido colegio de mierda.

Al llegar al area administrativa miré a la vieja señora Cope…en cuanto me quedará con el colegio la pondría de patitas en la calle, vieja decrepita.

—Señora Cope ¿sería tan amable de decirme cual será mi oficina? —le dije "amablemente" la muy estupida estaba tan sorda qué no me había escuchado entrar, en cuanto escuchó mi voz saltó del susto tirando el libro qué estaba leyendo y me miró.

—Cullen—dijo con voz dura y mirandomé mal.

—Asi es señora Cope, he vuelto ¿no le da gusto verme? —le pregunté con burla.

—Eres un ciníco Edward—dijo negando con la cabeza.

Sacó unas llaves de su cajon y me las entregó. —Esta es la llave de tú oficina—dijó señalandomé una—y esta otra es para el auditorio, la biblioteca y los laboratorios…es una llave maestra, cuidalas mucho.

_Llave maestra…ya sabía qué otro lugar podía abrir._

_Perfecto._

—Muchas gracias señora Cope, será un placer trabajar con usted—le dije sonriendo.

—Aun no puedo creer qué Aro te haya aceptado…desgraciado—dijo con coraje.

Yo me reía con fuerza. —Usted siempre tan linda y comprensiva—suspiré—cuidé lo qué dice anciana decrepita, no creo qué quiera molestar al futuro rector.

La dejé con la palabra en la boca y entré a la oficina, acomodé las cosas en el escritorio y encendí la computadora.

Me dejé caer en el sillón detrás del escritorio y cerré los ojos cansado, había pasado todo el fin de semana revisando el contenido de mis clases, todo era pan comido pero aun asi tuve qué hacer un plan de estudio ya qué daba clases en diferentes grados.

Escuché unos timidos golpes en la puerta, bufé quien sabe qué jodidos quería la señora Cope. —Pasé—dije con pesades.

Pero lo qué entró a mi oficina no era para nada la jodida señora Cope.

Era una chica delgada con el cabello negro de piel palida y ojos verdes, tenía un buen cuerpo y usaba una falda ajustada con una blusa blanca, el cabello lo llevabá recogido y usaba unas gafas negras.

—Señor Cullen, mi nombre es Clare y soy una de las secretarias…la señora Cope me ha pedido qué yo me haga cargo de todos sus asuntos y de todo lo qué necesite— oh pequeña, necestito tantas cosas.

Le sonreí con esa sonrisa qué sabía las dejaba a mis pies. —Me alegra conocerte Claire, esperó qué satisfagas satisfactoriamente todo lo qué necesite—dije en un tono seductor.

Ella me miro embobada y mordió sus labios. —Cla-claro señor Cullen, es más aquí le traigo las listas de los grupos en los qué dará clases y los horarios—dijó entregandomé un folder azul.

—Gracias Claire, puedes retirarte—ella asintió y camino hacía la puerta—Y Claire…—ella se giró y me miró—llamamé Edward—le dije, ella sonrió seductoramente y salió de la oficina.

Revisé las listas y los horarios y me di cuenta qué mi primera clase comenzaba en quince minutos…hora de comenzar, tenía la esperanza qué entre todos mis alumnos estuviera _ella…Bella._

.

.

.

Ya había tenido tres clases y aun no la había visto y eso estaba comenzando a enojarme, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y tenía toda la esperanza de encontrarla aquí, creo qué tendré qué mover mis contactos para saber quien era esa niña.

Caminé hacía el estacionamiento, había dejado mi cajetilla de cigarros en mi auto y realmente necesitaba uno con urgencia, fue entonces cuando mis esperanzas se renovaron.

La chica rubia qué se encontraba con ella en la cena estaba besandosé apasionadamente con un chico alto de cabello castaño, ella lo manoseaba mientras el abría la puerta del asiento traseró de una camioneta.

Esta imagen definitivamente me traía muchos recuerdos.

Caminé de regreso al colegio en silencio mientras prendía un cigarrillo, aun recuerdo lo jodido qué era qué un profesor o cualquiera te sorprendiera cogiendo en el auto, a mi me pasó miles de veces, ademas me sentía feliz por qué era obvio qué Bella estaba aquí y solo era cuestion de tiempo para qué me la encontrará por los pasillos o en alguna de mis clases.

¿Volvería realidad la fantasía de profesor y alumna? Eso esperaba.

Terminé mi cigarro cinco minutos despues de qué el timbre sonó, me importaba una mierda la puntualidad.

Caminé a paso lento por los pasillos desiertos del colegio lo cual me alegraba, ya antes muchas jodidas niñitas me habían sonreído coquetamente y una qué otra profesora nueva sé me había presentado. Las qué continuaban de mis tiempos de estudiante ni me miraban a los ojos, hasta creo qué vi a la profesora Hart llorar un poco cuando me vió, yo realmente hice de su vida un infierno cuando estudiaba aquí.

Me tocaba un grupo del último año, lo cual me parecía perfecto eran algo más "maduros"por asi decirlo, no eran tan escandalosos.

Abrí la puerta del salón qué me tocaba, todos comenzaron acomodarsé en sus lugares, inmediatamente me fijé en una castaña qué estaba sentada arriba de un escritorio, ella sé bajo y acomodó su cabello.

Ella estaba de espaldas a mi asi qué no podía ver su rostro.

Ella sé giro lentamente.

_¡Era ella!_

Nuestras mirdas sé encontraron, sus ojos eran de color chocolate, muy profundos y hermosos, recorrí con la mirada su cuerpo…esa minifalda con esa blusita tan entallada.

_Deliciosa._

La miré a los ojos nuevamente, en su mirada reflejaba inocencia…derrepente me dio una sonrisa burlona, sexy pero burlona.

_¿Qué mierdas le pasaba?_

Ella camino hasta su lugar a paso lento, movía sus caderas sensualmente como incitandomé, los estupidos niñitos comenzaron a chiflar y a decirle obsenidades…eso no parecía molestarle.

—¡Silencio! —dije encabronado por su actitud de zorra caliente y por los jodidos niñitos qué la miraban lascivamente.

—¿Podría tomar asiento ya señorita…?—le pregunté dejando la frase inconclusa queriendo saber su nombre.

—Swan… Isabella Swan profesor pero llameme Bella. —contestó con su dulce vocesita mandomé escalofriós.

Asentí incapaz de decir una sola palabra y caminé al pizarrón dispuesto a comenzar la clase.

—Buenos dias a todos, disculpen el retraso estaba arreglando unos asuntos. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y seré su nuevo profesor de Algebra—me presenté ante el grupo, inmediatamente los murmullos comenzaron.

_Idiotas…_

Pusé algunos problemas en el pizarrón, les pedí qué los resolvieran eran de conocimientos previos para evaluar qué tanto sabían.

Al sentarme en mi escritorio levanté la vista para mirar a Bella.

¡Me tiene qué estar jodiendo!

Sus piernas estaban abiertas casi de par en par lo cual me daba una vista de su coño cubierto por unas infantiles bragas azules.

_¡Mierda!_

Mi polla sé removió en mis pantalones ante las vista, ella tenía la mirada puesta en el pizarrón, no sabía si lo hacía aproposito pero me estaba matando.

Derrepente nuestras miradas sé encontraron y ella me sonrió de una jodida manera qué me dieron ganas de subirla a mi regazo y mostrarle quien manda aquí.

La miré a los ojos fijamente e inmediatamente despues bajé la mirada a sus bragas haciendole saber qué estaba conciente de su jodido jueguito y qué me importaba una mierda qué se diera cuenta de mis miradas lascivas…

Ella sé recargó en el respaldo de su asiento abriendo aun mas las piernas, practicamente sé estaba ofreciendo…pero su jodida sonrisita solo me decía qué me estaba provocando, qué estaba jugando conmigo, sé estaba burlando de mi, tratando de ponerme nervioso.

Sentía mi cara caliente, sabía qué estaba sonrojado pero de puro jodido coraje ¿Quién demonios sé creía qué era?

Pues bueno, si la niñita es tan zorra y tan directa iba a tener su jodido merecido…

Acaricié mi polla por debajo del escritorio con cuidado para qué nadie lo notará…esa niñita me estaba poniendo jodidamente caliente, estaba ardiendo de ganas y de coraje.

El solo hecho de imaginar lo qué quería hacerle una vez qué todos sé fuera…hacía qué mi sangre hirviera.

Sabía qué estaba jugando con fuego y qué aun no era el momento de comenzar con esto, pero ella lo había iniciado…me retó, inició el juego…y yo jodidamente iba a ganarlo.

El timbre sonó marcando el final de la clasé, mi corazón latía con fuerza por la anticipación…me levanté del asiento dispuesto a evitar qué saliera del salón, cuando dos "alumnas" por no decir pirujas sé me acercarón.

—Profesor Cullen, me llamo Lauren y ella es Jessica—dijo la chica rubia señalando a la otra chica de cabello castallo—nos preguntabamos si podía ayudarnos…no entendemos muy bien los problemas—dijo la castaña. —¿Nos podría dar clases privadas _señor Cullen_? —pregunto la rubia sonriendo coquetamente.

_Estupidas._

—No, yo no doy clases privadas—les dije cortante.

Vi qué Bella iba a salir del salón y eso era algo qué no iba a permitir. —Señorita Swan ¿podría por favor quedarse unos minutos? —pregunté en un tono qué no aceptaba negativas.

Ella me miró nerviosa y les dijo a sus amigos qué los alcanzaba luego…

_Qué empieze el juego._

—Cierre bien la puerta señorita Swan—le dije sombriamente.

Cerró la puerta y sé giró para mirarme, establa claramente nerviosa.

_¿Ahora ya no eres tan valiente niñita?_

—Le dije qué la cerrara bien señorita Swan…tambien bajé la persiana—no quería qué ningun chismoso nos viera, no quería interrupciones.

Estaba ansioso por comenzar, sabía qué esto por mucho iba a ser una de las mejores _sesiones_ qué iba a tener. Ella no tenía idea de nada de esto y sé qué eso no era justo pero yo era un cabrón sin sentimientos asi qué esto lo hacía mas excitante.

Una vez qué terminó de ponerle el seguro a la puerta y bajar la persiana, camino a su lugar y sé sentó como si nada, luciendo aburrida pero no me engañaba, podía oler el miedo desdé aquí.

Fui a mi escritorio y pusé las pocas qué había en el en una esquina para qué no me estorbaran, despues caminé hacía ella y me paré frente a ella.

—Levantaté Isabella—le ordené y asi lo hizo…era obediente, eso me gusta.

—Sabes…Bella, la manera en la qué estuviste sentada en mi clase fue muy provocativa, tus pequeñas bragas azules estaban claramente a la vista—dije tranquilamente.

Ella pusó cara de sorprendida, como si le ofendiera mi comentario…

_No juegues más conmigo Isabella, no trates de burlarte de mi o será peor para ti…y mejor para mi._

—¿Qué es lo qué quiere "señor" Cullen? —dijo sarcasticamente

_Pequeña bruja…vas a pagarlo._

—Creo qué querías qué mirara Bella—respondí sin miramientos, no le iba a seguir el juego, jugaríamos el mio. —De hecho creo qué te gusta estar expuesta y bien como estas tan comoda mostrandote, creo qué debería mirar nuevamente esas pequeñas bragas tuyas.

_Oh si nena, quiero verlas de nuevo…_

Ella abrió mucho los ojos claramente sorprendida y asustada.

—¿Profesor? —dijo confundida, ella era nada más qué una provocadora, te dejaba con las ganas pero no entraba en acción…para su mala suerte sé metió conmigo.

—Vamos Bella, no pretendas qué eres tímida derrepente. Levanta tú falda y enseñame tus bragas—usé el mismo tonó de voz qué utilizaba con mis _sumisas…_

Ella me miró atontada, levantó su falda hasta su cintura, dejando a mi vista sus infantiles bragas.

Las miré atentamente, quería guardar este recuerdo en mi mente, sus piernas eran palidas y parecían muy suaves y esas bragas de niña me prendían de una manera qué nunca había sentido, si. Ella sería mia…yo sería su amo…iba a corromper a esta preciosidad de maneras inimaginables para ella…la moldearía a mi antojo…ella sería mi mejor obra.

Ella estaba completamente sonrojada, eso la hacía verse tierna…ese aire de niña inocente no hacía otra cosa qué hacerme querer encerrala en mi habitación y atarla a mi cama para satisfacer mis _peores fantasías._

Ella me provocaba un frenesí de deseo qué nunca antes había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando me inicie en esto…

—Ahora…—dijé con voz tranquila. —Creo qué deberías mostrarme la parte de atrás de esas bragas ¿no crees eso?.

Quería ver su hermoso trasero cubierto por esas braguitas…ella sé dio la vuelta para dejarme mirar, amaba la manera en qué me obedecía, no sé oponía ni nada, puede qué tal vez tenga miedo o este en shock pero realmente esta niña no tenía instinto de conservación ya qué yo iba a romperla…eso era seguro.

Al mirar su respingado traseró en esas bragas lo perdí.

—Acuestate en mi escritorio y levanta la parte de atrás de tu falda—dije impaciente.

Y ella nuevamente me obedeció sin chistar…era perfecta.

Sé acostó sobre el escritorio boca abajo y levantó su pequeña falda quedando expuesta ante mi. Casi me corró ante esa imagen

Esto era putamente genial.

Ella estaba ahí acostada, sin luchas, a mi merced…estaba seguro qué lo qué estaba apunto de hacerle no sé lo había hecho nadie jamas.

—Hmmmm—gemí cuando pasé una de mis manos por su suave y apetitoso trasero.

El metió su mano bajo mi ropa interior y apreto mi í mi mano bajo su ropa interior acariciando su suave y caliente piel, le di un apretón suave solo para comprobar su firmeza, esta pequeña niña tenía un cuerpo de diosa.

—Bella—dije sombriamente. —Has sido una niña muy mala. Creo qué mereces ser castigada.

Y con eso le dí una fuerte nalgada, la excitación fue tal qué no pudé parar, lo hacía una y otra vez, mi erección ya era insoportable, mi respiración era pesada.

Podía escucharla gimotear y eso me ponía…¡Joder! Necesitaba cogerla, amarrarla, llenarla de doloroso placer…nunca había estado más excitado, agradecía qué Bella no pudiera ver mi rostro por qué estaba seguró qué parecía un demente, estaba desquiciado, esto era demasiado.

Finalmente paré, quería ver si estaba excitada o si solo le había hecho daño, si era asi de nada serviría pero si estaba excitada…no le dejaría escapar.

Toqué su coño por encima de sus bragas y estaban jodidamente humedas. Ella estaba muy excitada…

No quería pensar qué esta no era su primera vez…tal vez le gustaba duro…

El jodido pensamiento de ella con otro siendo jodida duramente me llenaba de corajé, sonaba loco pero yo ya sentía qué me pertenecía y nadie juega con mis juguetes.

—Oh, cariño—dijé repirando pesadamente —Estas bragas—dije mientras seguía masajeando su coño ritmicamente sobre su ropa interior.—Estan terriblemente mojadas, creo qué disfrutaste tu castigo ¿lo hiciste Bella? —le pregunté al oido, su aroma era maravillos, suave, sublime…ella me estaba llevando a la locura.

—Si, señor—susurró con su dulce vocesita, esa confirmación encendió mas el fuego en mis entrañas.

—Hmm, eres una niña mala. Creo qué debería quitarte estas bragas y golpear tu trasero desnudo ¿no crees? —moría por ver su palido trasero volversé rojo, solo esperaba no correrme en mis pantalones.

—Si, señor—gimió, ¡Joder! Me encanto la manera en la qué me llamó, era jodidamente perfecta y sería mia solo mia.

—Bien…¡hazlo entonces! —le ordené ansioso. —¡Quitate las bragas, niña! —el llamarla niña me ponía a mil, sé qué debía tener unos diescisiete años por qué ya estaba en el último grado, pero ella realmente aun conservaba esa escencia de niñez en ella.

Una vez qué lo hizo, abri sus piernas y comenzé a tocar enserio su humedo y calienre coño, metí un dedo y ella era jodidamente estrechas…su calor me envolvía no podía soportorlo mas, era demasiado deseo, era completamente carnal…rayaba en lo primitivo.

Desabroché mi cinturón con impaciencia, ella sé tensó al escuchar la hebilla tintinear, creo qué necesitaba _relajarla más._

Golpeé su traseró desnudo nuevamente, sentir mi mano chocar contra su piel suave era algo delicioso.

—Eres una niña mala—dijé dandolé otra nalgada.

—Eres una provocadora, una zorra—seguí diciendo mientras la golpeaba, el hablarle asi y escuchar sus pequeños gemidos me mataba.

—¿Te gusta qué te miren verdad? ¿Querías ponerme duró cierto? Mereces ser castigada pequeña zorra—si, pequeña zorra, terminaras lo qué comenzaste.

Su excitación chorreba por sus muslos, su olor era intoxicante…no pudé mas.

—Buena niña—dijé dandolé un último golpe.

Acaricie sus muslos hasta llegar a su delicioso coño. —Hmmm Bella, tienes una fuga aquí abajo…creo qué tenemos qué taparla con algo ¿no crees?.

Inmeditamente me pusé sobre ella y coloqué mi erección en su coño, presioné su espalda para aplastarla más al escritorio, inmovilizandola y la embestí hastal el fondo

Ella era tan estrecha qué dolía, su calor me envolvía, podía sentir su coño contraerse debilmente y eso qué aun no me había movido.

Ella era mu sensible…era jodidamente perfecta, no me cansaría de decirlo.

Tomé su cabello en un puño y lo jalé, Esto es lo qué querías ¿verdad? —dijé en su oído.

Volví a presionar su rostro contra el escritorio y la jodí duró.

El escritorio sé movía tenuemente, yo jalaba sus cabellos y me movía furiosamente dentró de ella.

Era como si una droga muy poderosa corriera por mis venas, estaba completamente perdido, embriagado en ella, era lo mejor qué había experimentado, era jodidamente maravillosó.

Su coño se contrajó y sé vino duró, gimió deliciosamente mientras su coño me aprisionaba dentro de ella, literalmente no podía salirme, me estaba asfixiando…lo estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo el control…puedo declararme adicto a ella y a su riquisimo coño.

Me moví mas duró buscando mi liberación y fue ahí cuando recordé qué no me había puesto un condón.

_¡Demonios!_

Me detuvé molesto por no poder terminar en su caliente coño…no podía ser descuidado…no esta vez.

Si iba hacer esto permanente tenía qué llevarla a un medico para qué le recetará la pildora.

Ella sé giró y me miro desconcertada, la niñita quería qué la siguiera cogiendo…y yo quería terminar.

Tomé mi erección y la pusé frente a ella—Limpiá lo qué hiciste Bella—dije y con eso me referia a sus jugos, iba a ser jodidamente caliente verla comerse mi polla empapada de sus jugos.

Ella pasó desesperadamente su lengua a lo largo de mi pene, mierda iba a venirme por la jodida imagen, pero necesitba sus dulces labios a mi alrededor.

—No, asi no—dije y tomé su cabello nuevamente en un puño. —Vamos pequeña zorra sabes como hacerlo—metí su pene en mi boca hasta llegar a su garganta.

Comencé a follar su boca de la misma manera en la qué follé su coño, sabía qué se estaba ahogando pero me importaba una mierda, esto era el jodido cielo.

Derrpente cuando estaba más qué cerca de venirme, tuvé una perversa y deliciosa idea…mierda era genial.

Dejé de follar su maravillosa boca.—Levantate y ponte tus bragas—le ordené.

Ella se levantó, sé puso sus bragas y acomodó su falda, cuando la miré su carita estaba roja y llena de lagrimas, podía ver algo des tristeza y decepción…sentí algo extraño como una opresión en el pecho…pero simplemente lo ignoré.

Me pusé detrás de ella pegando mi cuerpo al suyo y luego la giré abruptamente, la empujé contra el escritorio, la levanté y la senté sobre el escritorio con las piernas abiertas.

Subí su falda hasta su cintura y comencé a rozar mi pene contra sus bragas humedas, sé sentía jodidamente riquisimo, esas bragas me volvían loco y amaba la idea de verlas llenas de mi semilla.

Ella comenzó a gemir y a estremecerse…sé iba a venir otra vez ella era igual de pervertida qué yo, sabía qué iba a disfrutar de nuestras _sesiones_…si ella no quería repetir esto, aun qué dudo mucho qué no quiera…iba a obligarla y eso lo hacía igual de excitante.

Verla retorcersé gracias a qué mi pene la estaba masturbando me hizo explotar, me corrí fuerte y llené sus bragas con mi semen.

Miré lo qué había hecho y sonreí para mis adentros, era enfermo y perverso…me encantaba, me acomodé mis boxer y mis pantalones mirando su dulce mirada.

—No te vas a quitar esas bragas por el resto de día, solo para recordarte lo provocadora y zorra qué eres Isabella—debía recordar qué era mia, debía sentise humillada, no debía tener seguridad para provocar a otro…ya me encargaría de romper la confianza qué tiene en si misma, haría qué dependiera solo de mi.

Le di una última mirada antes de salir del salón…

La había encontrado… sabía qué no iba hartarme de ella nunca, era una corazonada…el juego había comenzado y jodidamente yo sería el ganador, ella sería mi trofeo…por qué una vez ganado me la llevaría lejos…conmigo.

Lo siento Isabella pero no podras escaparte de mi…definitivamente esto sería muy divertido.

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

Bien chicas esto es el Epov de Sweet Naughty Girl…

**Como veran Edward es perverso…demasiado perverso y hay muchos misterios qué poco a poco iran saliendo a la luz.**

**De una vez les digo qué esta historia es muy fuerte…Bella no sé la va a poner facíl a Edward y ese juego los va a ir destruyendo poco a poco ahahhaa ya veran en qué acaba….**

**Chicas porfavor pasen por mi perfil y lean la infooooo!**

**Los avancés de todas mis historias ahora serán publicados ahí, de hecho el de Sweet About Me ya esta ahí.**

**Add me al face y chequen el Twitter…interesadas en el blog INBOX!**

**Las amoooooooo!**

**Gracias por todo, todo esto lo hago por ustedes.**

**Reviews!**


End file.
